


say you were made to be mine

by dear_universe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom Adora, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Sexual Content, Song: Rewrite the Stars, top catra, yeah this is bad but idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: adora goes back to the horde one night to tie up loose ends. she doesn't expect to find a reason to stay.or: it's not always meant to be. sometimes, it never should've happened in the first place.songfic for "rewrite the stars" by zac efron and zendaya. listening while reading highly recommended.





	say you were made to be mine

**Author's Note:**

> if catra and adora had started hooking up in the horde.... well, i don't think it needs to be said that it wouldn't have been healthy. 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> p.s. listen to "rewrite the stars" while you read. stuff will hopefully make more sense then. :)

“It’s always been you and me,” Catra implored, reaching out a hand to cup Adora’s face. “Ever since the first day. A part of you belongs to me, and I belong to you.” 

_ “I belong to myself!” _ Adora wanted to scream, but she couldn’t. She knew Catra was right. When she’d left the Horde behind, she’d also left herself.

“We were meant to do this together, Adora.” Catra’s eyes shone with the thrill of it all, of late nights and dark corners and being alone, together, in the corridor where they’d first met. “Think of the things we could do!” She let her hand drop, wrapping her arms around Adora’s waist instead. “What we’ve already done.”

Adora shook her head but didn’t back away. “If we were meant to be together, the sword wouldn’t have found me,” she murmured.

Catra’s eyes darkened, the lines of her face suddenly harsher. “The sword didn’t find you, Adora. You found it. You chose to leave,” she leaned closer until their noses touched, “and you can choose to come back.”

“Catra,” Adora breathed, “I can’t.” Her heart was a furious drumbeat in her chest, aching with the need to close the distance between them.

“Look me in the eyes and say that again.”

Adora stared until the blue and gold blended together, sending her plummeting into the endless swirl of colors. Blue and gold. New and old.

“Catra,” she whispered.

“That’s what I thought,” Catra smirked, pressing Adora up against the corridor wall and kissing her until her eyes went starry. “Come back, Adora,” Catra gasped between kisses, hooking a leg around Adora’s and making her burn.

“God, I missed you so much,” Adora groaned, arching her back as Catra pressed a kiss against her jawline.

Catra didn’t answer, instead pressing her longing against Adora’s jaw, her neck, her collarbone. Catra slipped her hand up under Adora’s shirt, and the feeling of Catra’s cold fingers against Adora’s bare skin was so startling that she whimpered. Catra laughed, moving her hand up to the curve of Adora’s breast, and then-

“Stop.” Adora pulled away, panting from exhilaration. “We have to stop.”

Catra grinned, her fangs peeking over her lower lip. “Adora, we can-”

“I don’t want to.” Adora shook her head back and forth so quickly she felt dizzy. “I have to leave.”

The smile dropped from Catra’s face, and she glared at Adora, raising a clawed hand. Adora thought the other girl might scratch her, but she simply cradled Adora’s face in her hand. “You’re going to leave me again, after everything?” She sounded so sad, so lost, that Adora almost leaned in and kissed her again.

Adora shook her head.

Catra lifted her hand and dragged her fingernail down the side of Adora’s face, leaving a single red stripe, smarting from the mark. Adora had to move, but she wouldn’t, couldn’t-

“Get out of here, Princess,” Catra said, stepping to the side to let Adora pass.

Adora ran. Away from Catra, away from the Horde, away from the life she so longed to return to.

Catra watched her go.

_ Next time, I’m not letting you leave without a fight. _

“You know you’re mine,” she called after Adora. “You can’t keep running away.”

Adora paused, allowing herself to look back at Catra for a single moment.

_ And I’m yours. _

She turned and didn’t look back.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yeah...... this is bad :/ but oh well! please feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you thought, or come say hi to me on tumblr at @catralovesgirls - i love talking to you guys!!! :D


End file.
